Raising Our Own
by Light-Blue Flower
Summary: Whereas Greece gets pregnant and Turkey is the cause. After telling him, Greece and Turkey are going to have to live with each, and grow up a family of their own...This is going to be fun. We start off with Greece being two months in. Rated T only because of Turkey and Greece's constant swearing. OC's will be introduced much later on. TurGree with others...
1. A Pleasant Surprise

**A/N: Yes, so, I've wanted to try challenging myself a bit, and go out of my usual romance thing...well, this does have romance in it. I keep hearing about M!preg on fan fiction and Hetalia, So I was like "Hey, why not? I want to give this a try, it sounds like fun! BD" But, the more that I think about it, it's really weird and I have a bad feeling about this...Well, it's alright, since they are nations, and they can either be considered as both a male and female, since there population consists of both...That's my logic, anyway. **

** So, after reading some fictions about this main M!Preg thing, I was like "Okay! I'm reading to go!" I won't write anything that really explicit. It's only rated T because Turkey and Greece just swears at each other...a lot.**

** Anyway, there really is no real plot. It's just Greece and Turkey trying to grow their own family (this is going to be a very crazy family). The OC's will be introduced later, since I'm starting off when Greece is around two months in. After the child comes, then it will just be a bunch of randomness that happens at their house XD. Okay, I'm done my random ranting. Now, I want to say thank you for clicking on this story! Hope you guys enjoy!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Just this randomness.**

* * *

A Pleasant Surprise...

He slammed the door behind him shut. Quickly, he started to make his way to his bedroom, slamming the door, and whipping out his bag. He started to go through the bag, and he took a small, rectangular package he got from the pharmacy. It was what his doctor recommended him. He quickly opened it, causing all the contents to fall out.

He took a deep breath in, and tried to calm himself down as he picked up the paper, and read the instructions. In all seriousness, he didn't think he'd be using this at all.

"Okay Greece," he said to himself, in the calmest tone he can make. "Calm down. This is easy. Yeah. No need to panic. You just have the stomach flu. Yeah, that's all…It's just the flu...nothing else." Greece quickly scanned through the instructions on how to use the small device in his hand. "Okay. It's supposed to appear only one line. Just one. No way is there going to be two lines. Oh God, it can't appear as two lines…"

A few minutes later, Greece stared blankly at the screen of the device. Two lines. There were two lines. _No, that can't be right,_ he thought, more panic running through him. _It can't be possibly two lines. Maybe I read it wrong. Yeah that's it…it's supposed to be two lines. Two lines mean I'm clear right? _After looking at the paper carefully twice, he came to a supposedly "unpleasant" conclusion.

He continued to stare at the two lines for at least an extra ten minutes, before lying on his back on the bare floor. Greece just stared blankly at the ceiling. He didn't know anything at the moment. His only two things, however, he knew for sure. One: there was another life **inside** of him. Two: he was 100% positive that the Turkish bastard is the one who made it with him.

"Fuck," he muttered, smacking his forehead. He turned to his side, and kept repeating the word. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…"

He knew it was possible for it to happen. It didn't matter whether a nation was a male or female. You basically have the same hormones from both of the genders. It was very much possible for a male nation to get pregnant.

"Oh, shit," he whispered, when he realised what's going to happen next. He already knew it would be a terrible mistake to fall in love with the Turk. He knew something bad was going to happen soon when the Turk accepted those feelings, and started dating for at least a year now. He knew that sooner or later, everyone is going to find out about their secret relationship. No one else knew except for Japan and Hungary. The only reason Hungary knew about it was because Japan promised her to tell her any couples that he knows of that would make a good Yaoi videos. It's a good thing, in a way, since it gives Hungary an excuse to pester Turkey. Not even their bosses knew about it. They were able to cover it up by the harsh brawls they always have.

But now, because of Greece's mistake two months ago of drinking a few beers at America's party, getting Turkey to drive him home, and not letting Turkey out the door of his house and seducing him instead of letting him out, their relationship will be extremely exposed in the worst possible way. It didn't really bother Greece that the nations knew about it.

All he was worried about was that his boss would be extremely pissed off at him when he finds out his little affair. They were at an economic crisis (which country **isn't** on the verge of an economic crisis?), and the last thing his boss needed to know was that instead of tending his duties as a nation, he was making love with the neighbouring country. His _enemy_ neighbouring country.

"_Mew_." Greece's thoughts were disturbed as a grey cat walked up beside him. Sitting up, he scooped the cat up, and the cat happily started to caress Greece. He chuckled, as he started to scratch the cat's chin. The cat meowed with content at the attention.

"Lucky feline," he muttered. "I wish I was a cat. Then I wouldn't have to worry about anything…especially in the situation I'm in." He looked down on himself, and placed a hand over his stomach. There was _something_ inside him. _Him_. And it's both his and Turkey's fault. Well, mostly his fault.

Greece wasn't sure whether the new life in him was a good thing or a bad thing. He felt like it was actually a good thing, the more he thinks about. Growing up his own little one sounded like fun. But, then there was the problem with telling the father (in this case, Greece can consider himself as the mother, while Turkey's the father). Another rush of panic passed through Greece. _What if he doesn't want it? What if he denies his responsibilities, and just leaves me there? What the fuck am I supposed to do then? I can take care of a child alone…I think…_

After much thinking, Greece came to the same conclusion: he's going to have to tell Turkey anyway. There was no way of getting out of it. But, before telling him, Greece wanted to tell someone else before. But, who can he call…

"Japan won't mind flying over here," Greece said to himself, pulling out his phone from his jacket. He started to scroll through his contacts, and clicked on Japan's cell phone number.

_Ring…Please pick up_, Greece worriedly thought.

_Ring…_

_Ring…Click!_ "_Konnichiwa._ You have reached the voice mail box of Honda Kiku. I sincerely apologise for not answering the phone right-" before the voice could finish, Greece ended the call, feeling suddenly pissed off. He then clicked on Japan's house phone.

_Ring…Ring…Ri-Click!_

"**_Moshi-Moshi_**_?_" said a familiar Japanese voice and greeting.

"Hello, Japan? This is Greece calling," Greece said, feeling relieved.

"Hello, Greece-san!" Japan said. "I am sorry for asking, but what would you be calling so late for?"

"Sorry Kiku. It's only 11 in the morning here. I forgot about the time zones. It's night there in Japan, yeah? Am I disturbing you?"

"No, it's alright Heracles-san. If you're calling at this time, then it must be important. I'm only drinking tea at the moment."

"Oh okay…." Greece paused, noticing how nothing was coming out of his mouth.

"Hello? Heracles-san, are you still there?"

"Oh, um…I need to tell you something important…"

"Okay…"

"It's weird, because you're the only one, other than me, who will know about this. Even though, maybe I should tell Turkey about it…"

"It's alright Heracles-san!" Japan said, laughing over the line. "Why are you behaving nervously? It is not like you!"

"…Kiku, I'm pregnant." He heard a noise of glass crashing on the ground over the line. The line went blank. "Hello? Japan? Are you there?"

"…" He heard some shuffling, than a cough. "Pardon me, Greece-san, but can you please repeat what you said?"

"I said, I'm pregnant. Pregnant. As in, 'I made love with a certain someone and now there is another person living in me'." Greece heard Japan take a deep breath in.

"…its Turkey-san's, isn't it?"

"…Yeah."

"…Did you call me so I can come over and accompany you to Turkey-san's house?"

"Yes, please."

"…I'll be right over."

**A/N: Yep, that's all! It'll continue in the next Chapter! I read in one about that pregnancy test thing has to appear as one line to say that you are not pregnant, and two if you are.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading! Please review!**


	2. Telling The Father

**A/N: I just wanted to update this quickly, just because I wrote a bunch of Chapters ahead of time for the fun of it and I couldn't wait XD And, it's a lonng week-end here, so I have time to spare! Also, thank you very much for following and reading this fiction! Title says it all about what this is going to be about...it may contain OOC-ness...Sorry about that.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

_Telling the father..._

"I don't think this is a good idea…"

"You are going to have to tell him anyway, Greece-san. You may as well do it now."

"One question Japan: Why do you have your camera with you?"

"…Are we going to go in, or not?"

Greece nodded, as he stepped out of his car, with Japan getting out at the same time. Taking a deep breath, Greece started walking up the way up to Turkey's house, with Japan right beside him.

Japan arrived at Greece's house 4 hours after the phone call (he took the fastest jet plane he could take). After much talking, Japan was able to force Greece out the door, to Turkey's house to tell him the good news.

"But…"

"But nothing, Greece-san," Japan said, knocking on the door before Greece can turn away. "You wanted to tell him at first."

"I don't want to tell that jack-ass," Greece muttered under his breath. His heart leaped when he saw the door open, and Turkey appearing at the door. He wasn't wearing his mask; he only had a white T-shirt on and shorts on. He appeared to have just woken up, even though it was only the afternoon.

"Hello, Sadiq-san!" Japan said as cheerfully as he can. "Heracles-san and I apologise for not calling earlier and waking you up, but we must speak to you immediately. Actually, Heracles-san is the one who wanted to tell you something."

"No, it's fine," Turkey replied, opening the door wider. "Come in." Greece quickly brushed past Turkey, entering the house. Japan followed him immediately. They both plopped themselves on the couch in the living room. Turkey looked at both of them confusingly, and just went into the kitchen.

"Can I get ya anything?" He called from the kitchen.

"No, I'm alright." Japan called back, looking at Greece who had other things in his mind. He had one hand placed on his stomach, and he was looking at the floor. "Can you get some tea for Greece-san?"

"What, Feta Bread can't talk now? Finally, I can be at peace." Turkey said jokingly, chuckling a bit.

"Shut up, stupid Turk." Greece snapped, and immediately started to swear in Greek under his breath. Japan looked at Greece's sudden comment.

"Aw, did something bad happened to little momma's boy?" Turkey said tauntingly.

"Fuck you, you stupid fucking bastard! You can go die in hell." Greece yelled, not looking at the direction of the other two nations. Turkey looked questioningly at Greece. Greece _never_ yelled. And this was out of the blue. He always insulted him in a calm manner. It was Turkey's job to do the shouting, while Greece returns the favour by talking back calmly. He walked over and stood in front of Greece, who did not look up.

"Heracles, did something happen?"

"…" Greece said nothing. Turkey kneeled down below him, and forced Greece to look at him by using his hand under his chin.

"Well?" Greece just stared at him, before turning away, turning red. A million thoughts were jumbling up in Greece's head. He just couldn't find a decent way to tell Turkey that he was pregnant…with his child. Correction: _their _child. Should he be blunt about it, like he was with Japan? Should he just casually say it like it was nothing? How should he word it exactly?"

"Greece-san just wanted to tell you something important." Japan said, thinking that he was saving Greece's ass or something. Which he wasn't. It just made Greece more embarrassed to say it.

"I'm listening." Turkey said, still looking at Greece. Greece took a deep breath in and just decided to let it out.

"I'm pregnant with your child." He said quickly, before shutting his eyes shut. _That was…easy_, he thought, surprised that he didn't explode yet of embarrassment. He opened one eye, to see Turkey's reaction. He couldn't help but chuckle at the stupid look. Turkey just had his eyes wide open, and his mouth was slightly open.

"S-sorry, Greece." He said after he regained himself. "What did you just say?" Greece has finally calmed down by then, and he proceeded to repeat what he said, except in his calm voice.

"Congratulations, Sadiq," Greece said calmly. "You're going to be a father." Turkey just kept staring at him, his eyes the size of saucers. He then pointed to himself.

"Me?" he mouthed, no words coming out of his mouth. Greek nodded. "You're pregnant with **my** child?" Greek's mouth slightly turned upwards to a small smile, and he nodded once again. Turkey now looked like he was going to faint at any minute now. His head dropped down, and he started to shake his head.

"Are…you serious, Heracles?"

"Yeah, I'm serious, Sadiq." Turkey did not look up at Greece for a few minutes. Greece started to get worried, and shook Turkey's shoulders.

"Turkey? Are you alright? Hey, bastard! Do you not want the child?" Turkey looked directly at Greece's pale green eyes.

"Do **you** want the child?" he asked Greece.

"Well…yeah, I do. I thought it'd be fun to raise my own child. You know, to see how my mother was able to handle me. Why? Do you?"

"Well, I never actually thought about it, but…I do…I really do…but…" Turkey looked down; his cheek's slowly turning red.

"But?"

"I'm kind of worried about whether I'd be a good…father to 'em…" Greece kept looking at Turkey, before breaking down into laughter. "What are you laughing at, Feta Bread?" Greece sat down in front of Turkey, still laughing, and laid his head on Turkey's shoulder.

"I-It's just that…The great Ottoman Empire is worried about that?"

"Of course! I don't want to be a terrible father to them…"

"You'll be fine. You took care of me, right? And you took care of your younger brother too."

"Yes but..." Greece cupped Turkey's face, and placed their foreheads together.

"Do you want the child or not?"

"…How much months do you have left?" Greece smiled.

"I'm pretty sure I'm two months in. I'm guessing I have six months left." He felt arms wrap around his waist. Turkey smiled a small smile, and closed his eyes.

"So, I'm going to be a father…" he whispered happily. Greece nodded again, before realising that they had company. He turned his head slightly, to face Japan.

"Japan?"

"Yes, Greece-san?" Japan replied back, calmly.

"What are you doing with the camera?"

"…Nothing Greece-san. I was just checking if I had enough batteries left. You guys should not stop. Just pretend I'm not here." Greece turned slightly red, and lightly pushed Turkey away. Turkey looked away flustered. Japan looked at both of them, a hint of disappointment in his eyes.

"So, um…" Turkey said, breaking the awkward silence that befell them.

"…I guess we have to tell our bosses about the situation in hand." Greece said, filling in Turkey's thoughts. Turkey nodded in agreement.

"R-right. But, I think it's not going to end up well…" Greece just shrugged, and picked himself off the ground.

"Yeah," Greece said calmly. "We're going to have to tell them right away. And settle down on where we're staying."

"Where we're staying? You mean, whether I come live with you or you come live with me?"

"Yes. Is it alright if our bosses were to meet us tomorrow?" Turkey stood in front of Greece, and leaned in to place a kiss on his forehead.

"I'll see what I can do." He muttered. Greece nodded flustering, before turning away.

"D-Don't do that, you idiot!" he muttered under his breath, as he walked towards the front door. "I'll call you tonight, then. Let's go, Japan." Japan immediately stood up, and bowed in front of Turkey.

"I'll see you another time, Turkey-san." Japan said, before following Greece. They met at the front door. Turkey gave another quick kiss to Greece (this one was quick, so Japan wasn't able to take a photo), and both Greece and Japan walked to Greece's car.

"See Greece-san? Aren't you glad you told Turkey right away?" Japan said, turning on his digital, looking like he was flipping through some photos. Greece just stared ahead for a moment before finally turning on the engine of the car.

"Sure, I guess. But out of all of us, you were the happiest to be there. Am I right?" Greece said, looking at Japan from the corner of his eyes. Japan was still looking at his camera as he slumped down his seat, trying to hide his red face.

"R-Right," Japan just replied, not looking up.

* * *

**A/N: I'm pretty sure that the next chapter is where they tell their bosses and the other nations. Thank you for reading!**


	3. Telling The Bosses

**A/N: As I must have wrote before, I wrote some chapters in advance, so this is why this one is updated quickly. Er, I'm slurring this out, aren't I? Next one is going to be about telling the nations about Greece's pregnancy, since the nations' reactions are always the best. Sorry if I'm not going towards the "How Greece's Plans On Making Turkey's Life Torturous" stage yet. Uh, please enjoy this small chapter! Oh, and thank you for following!**

Telling the bosses

_ Tick-tock-tick-tock_. Greece started to fidget his hands nervously under the desk. His boss was right in front of him, looking at him confusingly. Greece called him down that night, saying that the meeting is urgent. He also added the part that Turkey will be there, and the way he said it without saying any swear words just made his boss more alert.

"Heracles, before **they** come, is there something you'd like to say?"

"No, sir," Greece whispered, not looking at his boss in the eye, and instead, found a very interesting spot on the table in front of him. He suddenly heard the doors open behind them, and relief washed over him.

After their bosses' had their formal greetings, they chatted a bit, while Greece did nothing, and just took small glances at Turkey before returning to the interesting spot on the table.

"So, what is it that you needed to tell us for both of us to be here?" Greece's boss said, smiling. Greece knew that there should be no argument amongst them, and they would be able to survive with no war. Greece felt a sudden pang of guilt of not telling his boss about their relationship. He took a deep breath before spilling everything. That is, he was about, but Turkey told them instead.

"Greece-I mean, Heracles- is pregnant." _Gee, thanks bastard, _Greece thought irritably in his head. He could have said that easily. Greece glanced at his boss. His boss looked completely surprised, seeming like he was processing this information. He then returned conscious, and replied back.

"O-Oh, I see. That's…understandable, since you guys are nations and all. Then why is Mr. Adnan here, Heracles?"

"Well you see, he's the father-" There was a bit of a chocking sound, which forced Greece, Turkey, and Greece's boss to look at Turkey's boss. He was in the process of drinking a simple glass of water, when Greece told him the 'pleasant' news.

"S-Sorry," he said, inhaling deep breaths and Greece's boss patting his back a bit. "Did you just say you were pregnant and Sadiq's the…father?"

"Or mother," Greece replied back calmly. "Either one works, but then again, since I'm the one who's going to be giving birth, he'd be the father. But then, since we're both males, wouldn't that mean that we are both fathers?" That last statement came out like a question to Greece himself, and he just sat there, looking up, thinking to himself.

"Anyway," Turkey said, continuing. "Since I'm the…father, I'd have to take responsibility. What we're asking ya guys is that I'd come to live with Greece. And, maybe, have a few months off… just until the child come?"

"Uh…" Turkey's boss started, looking at Greece's boss like 'what the fuck did I just hear?' "Who would be doing the work? And attending the World Meetings?"

"You can just send me the work. Or, I'll talk with Ankara*, and maybe she'll do something about it." The bosses looked at both the nations, before looking at each other.

"…Well, I'm alright with it as long as they don't kill each other and cause havoc to the civilians." Greece's boss said calmly.

"Yes, but what about the paperwork that's needed to be done? They'd both be overwhelmed to do any work, and they need to be completed every month…"

"As Sadiq said before," Greece said. "He can get Ankara to do it, and I can get Athens** to do some work, if I can handle some."

"No, we wouldn't want to put a lot of pressure on you." Greece's boss said, rubbing his temples. "Can you try getting Athens to do your work? Contact her, and if she agrees, tell her to contact me. Also, you are going to have to tell the other nations about this. Don't you have a world meeting today here? You can tell them then." Oops. Greece had totally forgot about the world meeting that day. Well, in all honesty, it didn't really matter if he went, because they literally do nothing at all, with France and England exerting sexual tension into the air and America being talking non-stop that no one has any idea what he's saying.

"Yes, we'll be telling them," Turkey replied in Greece's place.

"Same goes for Ankara," Turkey's boss said, standing up. "Please notify me right away, Sadiq. When will you be moving in with Heracles?"

"Uh…" Turkey had no idea when the kid actually wanted him to move in with him.

"Is it alright if he moved in the day after tomorrow?" Greece replied in Turkey's place. Turkey glared at him, thinking about how hectic it would be to so much last minute packing. He, however, did not argue back.

"Yes, that is fine." Greece's boss said standing up. "But, please notify us right away about who'd be taking care of your duties in your place."

"Yes, of course," Turkey said, also getting up. He turned around, leaving. "Thank you for meeting with us. Let's go, brat." Greece got up, and quickly tailed Turkey, grabbing him by his shirt.

"Don't call me a 'brat'," Greece hissed. "To where?"

"Where else? The world meeting of course! You'll be telling the good news to the other nations. Unless, of course, Japan has already informed Hungary, and that brat told everyone else." Greece sighed annoyingly at the thought of telling the other nations. _This is going to be weird…_

* * *

*Ankara= Capitol of Turkey  
**Athens= Capitol of Greece

**Thank you for reading!**


	4. And Finally, Telling the Nations

**A/N: I'm so sorry for updating this late DX Ideas just started to pop up into my head, and then...this and that happened...Um, I must say, they will have side pairings in this fiction...Sorry for not saying that earlier! **

** It's not a lot of side pairings, actually, the only ones are AmeriPan, PruCan, and LietPo...hopefully you guys won't mind those pairings...and also, there is going to be two OC's that are already in the story...That's really all I'm going to say. Um, thank you for reading this, and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

And Finally, Telling the Nations

They both entered the Conference room at the same time. They were surprised to find a few nations actually came early- Japan and Hungary, more specifically.

Greece has a pretty good guess what Japan was showing Hungary at the other side of the table. Hungary was an incredible shade of red, and had a packet of tissues in hand. Japan took notice of both Turkey and Greece, and nudged Hungary a bit. Hungary looked at the two nations and smiled.

"Hello!" Hungary said, ushering them to come closer to both her and Japan. "Japan told me something VERY interesting about the two of you…or should I say three, now. Am I right, Mr. Ottoman Empire?" Hungary said with a smirk. Obviously Japan told Hungary about the situation in hand.

"Anyway, congratulations Greece!" Hungary said happily, clasping her hand over Greece's hands. "You are the first male that I know that had inter with another male, and has gotten preg-"

"You don't have to say it out loud, twerp!" Turkey muttered, interrupting Hungary. "We're supposed to tell everyone during the meeting today."

"Oh?" Japan asked curiously.

"Yeah. It'd be easy anyway. I mean, all everyone do is fool around. Your boyfriend does nothing but run his mouth saying the most random shit ever heard to nations."

"H-He means well," Japan whispered defensively. Suddenly, they heard the door open with a huge bang and a whirlwind of conversation came out of nowhere.

"And the hero has arrived with the sidekicks!"

"Ve~! Yes, I'm a sidekick! That's a good thing, right Germany?"

"Ja, Italy, that is very 'excellent'."

"Shut up, frog!"

"What? It is true, Iggy! You're body says a lot more things towards me-"

"Do not speak about inappropriate things, or I'll pull the trigger on you again like during the first Olympics, France."

"Big Bruder, what happened during the first international Olympics?"

"Hey, China! Become one with Russia, da?"

"Uh, no thank you."

"I'm totally going to paint my house, like, wicked Hipster pink. Right, Liet?"

"S-Sure, Poland. Whatever you want-"

"Oh boy! TRNC! Cyprus! You two are here as well? Yes! Someone I can actually talk to!"

"Yep. Hi, Sealand."

"Why are you here Sealand? You're not even acknowledged as a _micro-nation_ to anyone."

"Oh shit," Greece muttered. "Why is your mini here?"

"I don't know," Turkey confessed. "Why is yours here? He's considered as a micro-nation as well. He has the rights to come here."

Greece groaned irritably. Just his luck that TRNC was there to hear the news. He's going to hate Greece even more. Not like he liked TRNC to begin with.

"Hey, Kiku-baby! You're here awfully early!" America said, hugging Japan from behind and kissing his cheek. This caused Japan to turn pinker than he was before.

"A-Alfred-kun! P-Please, don't do that in front of others!" Japan said, trying to escape America's hug.

"You're so cute when you blush, you know that? I feel tempted to keep kissing you…"

"Yes! Please do, America!" Hungary said, taking out a camera out of nowhere. America looked like he was totally up for it. Unfortunately for Hungary, Japan pushed America off before anything can happen.

A lot more things started to happen around them. France and England were still at it, bickering over something useless, while Canada is trying to stop America from trying to kiss an embarrassed Japan, and this and that happened everywhere. Nobody was actually doing anything productive, which was starting to irritate Greece greatly.

There he was, sitting there, surrounded by a bunch of idiots. All this yelling and talking was killing his head, and there was no way was he going to go on like that. How the hell was he going to tell them that he was pregnant by not sounding out of place? Already the idea of him being pregnant will be very unpredictable.

"Hi, Greece," said the nice voice of Cyprus, who sat on the chair beside of Greece. He leaned in towards Greece, and dropped to a whisper. "I see that you're starting to get along with Turkey." Turkey was sitting beside Greece, looking around the room and tapping his fingers on the desk. He seemed like he drifted off into his own little world. Of course, since they weren't arguing, Cyprus would think that they were _starting_ to get along. Oh, if only he knew that Greece and Turkey got along **_way_** better than he thinks they do.

From one end of the desk, he could see Germany, who was being pestered by Italy. He expected Germany to tell everyone to shut up by now, and remain quiet and seated. However, he seemed to have no plans of saying anything, and as the seconds go by, Greece was starting to get more and more irritated.

"Pfft. As if Turkey would get along with a loser like him," said TRNC, who has appeared to have popped out of nowhere, right beside Turkey. Turkey snapped out of his little trance, and looked at them confusingly.

"What?" He asked, watching as Greece shot a menacing glare at TRNC. He looked at the two, confused. "What?"

"What was that, pest?" Greece hissed, still having an uncharacteristically glare.

"You heard me…idiot." TRNC replied smugly, crossing his arms like he was challenging Greece. Oh, how mad Greece was when he saw the Turkey-mini act that way. He felt the need to say something, heck strangle him, but held his breath. He just turned away to watch the others as they continue to make ridiculous noises, fighting and bickering and yelling over the silliest subjects.

Greece was at the end of his calmness. It was too loud for him to ignore it and sleep peacefully like he almost always does during the meetings. This whole thing was just pissing him off. Why does he have to tell them, again? He then did the most out-of-character action that he had ever done before.

He quickly stood up, knocking his seat backwards, and slammed his hands on the desk, causing a loud bang out. He then proceeded to yell, "Everyone, SHUT THE FUCK UP AND SIT YOUR ASSES DOWN! THIS SHIT IS REALLY STARTING TO PISS ME OFF! ARE WE GOING TO HAVE A MEETING OR NOT?!" That action, along with those words, immediately made everyone shut up. All eyes were quickly drawn towards Greece. Never had they heard Greece yell or witness him get mad. They were all gaping at him in utter shock, not believing what had just come out of Greece's mouth. They'd expect that from Germany. Except, Germany followed the others by also gaping at him.

Greece, in turn, just picked up his chair and sat right back down, examining the tiles on the ceiling. Even Turkey was looking at him in complete shock. Then a whole new conversation started.

"Did Greece just… yell? As in…**yell**?"

"Holy. Shit. The world is finally coming to an end…"

"_Sacre Bleu_…"

"He's actually awake!"

"D-Did he really just yell that?" The nations suddenly became very worried at how the sudden change of character Greece was displaying. They thought that the stress of his economy was getting to him, so they all crowded around them.

"G-Greece," Germany asked cautiously, a hint of worry on his face. "Are you alright?" Greece glared at the blonde German.

"Am I alright?" He asked, chopping his words with his mouth. "What do you mean by 'are you alright'?"

"Well," England began, sounding just as cautious as Germany was. It was like they were afraid to catch some kind of disease. "You don't usually…yell. Like, yell out-loud."

"Oh?" Greece said, raising an eyebrow curiously. "I have yelled out-loud before, and he knows how I am when I yell out-loud." He said so, pointing at Turkey beside him. There were gasps amongst the group of nations. Did Greece just called Turkey…he? Without even calling him a single cuss word?

"Greece…" Said Cyprus worried. "Are you alright? Is there something that we should know?"

"Why's everyone spazing over him?" TRNC muttered under his breath, glaring at Greece. Greece returned the glare, before taking a big breath.

"If you want to know, why don't you ask-" Greece began, but was quickly cut off by Turkey.

"He's pregnant." The whole room was still and quiet. It a good two minutes for them to process what they just heard.

"W-What, aru?" China asked, saying what everyone else was thinking. Turkey glanced at Greece, as if asking him to please tell them instead. Taking in another breath, Greece repeated what the Turk said.

"Yeah, I'm pregnant," he said bluntly. The whole room stared blankly at him.

"Well that's sort of… unexpected, dude," said America, seeming to have a loss of words.

"Sort of unexpected?" England said, furrowing his eyebrows at America's words. "This is completely unexpected! How…Who…?"

"Oh, wow!" Italy said cheerfully. "Congratulation, Greece!"

"Hold on, Italy," Germany said, rubbing his eyes at what he heard. "You're…pregnant?"

"Yeah." Greece replied back to Germany.

"…As in, you're carrying a child? Inside you?"

"Yeah. What else would I carry?" Greece replied back irritably. Germany continued to look at him, trying to decide what to say next.

"If you want to know who the father is," Greece continued on, filling in the thoughts of the others. "It's Turkey."

"Oh, that makes perfect sense," Germany said in relief, as if everything has been made clear. The others also let out a sign of relief too.

There was a long silence….

"WHAT!?" The sound of the entire world yelling that same word made Greece plugs his ears, and Turkey hide his face in his hands from his laughter at their expressions.

"Turkey's the…" Cyprus said eyes wide with disbelief and shock. "When did you two…?"

"Wait, wait, WAIT!" America yelled, waving his hands in disbelief. "Since when were you two a couple? Heck, how is this possible?"

"We've been one for around…a year, now?" Greece asked, glancing at Turkey, who was still looking down.

"Yeah," he mumbled, not looking up at Greece. "I think around a year." Most of the nations had no idea what to say. They didn't know whether they should congratulate them or ask how and why the hell they were together in the first place. Only a hand full- Italy, Hungary, Japan, China, Canada, Liechtenstein, Ukraine, Spain, Cyprus, Sealand and the usual happy type bunch- were actually jumping up and congratulating them.

"No, like, way! That's so cool, in a way!" Poland said, his girl complex showing to the max.

"Congratulations once again, Greece!" Italy said, once again cheery. "This is exiting, yes?"

"I know, it is, isn't it Italy?" Hungary squealed happily. "We're just so happy, right Kiku?"

"Yes, of course, Eliza-san."

"Finally, someone who would be younger than me! They'd have to look up to me as a nation, right?" Sealand said, happy at the fact that some people would finally look up to him.

"H-How many months do you have left?" Canada asked kindly.

Canada, actually, had twins a year before with Prussia. He had one girl named Madeline Beilschmidst, and one boy named Kristopher W. Beilschmidst. They didn't come along with Canada for this meeting. Most likely they are home in Ottawa, Canada with their Dad.

Many of the nations have expected that Canada would one day bear Prussia's kids. They have been dating for a very long time, so it shouldn't be much of a surprise. But, that didn't mean that at least two people did not expect it. England and America did not really like the idea of Canada going out with Prussia in the first place (France rooted Canada to do more with Prussia, much to England's scolding him for supporting that idea), and were completely taken by surprise by those two specifically. America was able to recover very quickly after the news (he gets to finally be an uncle, which sounded great), but England wasn't actually supportive at the fact that his least favourable person made love with his 'son', and now he's considered as a grand-father with France. Although it was nice, England isn't fond of the fact that's he's considered as an old…

Of all the nations, it could be Canada that Greece can relate with him. They are both young, and since Canada can be considered as a young mother, and Greece is going to be considered as a young mother too (in the eyes of humans, they are very young). Greece can always ask Canada for advice about being pregnant, especially since he's gone through labour and it doesn't sound all that nice to Greece.

"I'm around 2 months in, so around 7 months, at most?" Greece replied back with a small smile. Canada chuckled.

"Oh, you're still in the first trimester! If there is anything you need to know, you are welcome to ask me any questions! You don't have to worry about anything. Although, there is morning sickness, and sometimes some people would start to not digest their food properly and vomit…" Canada noticed Greece's eyes widened with shock. "D-Don't worry about it thought! It doesn't happen to everyone! It's not all that bad as you think…although, now that I think about it, it wasn't that fun…A-Ah! I mean, I had twins, so of course it was worse!"

While those around Greece were chatting, the rest of the nations (like France, America, Germany, Switzerland, Russia, Austria) were with Turkey, trying to comprehend what they just heard.

"So, let me get this straight, dude," America said slowly. "You and Greece are…"

"Yeah," Turkey replied.

"For around a year, right?"

"Right."

"And you guys didn't tell anyone because…?" Germany asked, rubbing his neck.

"…Well…Greece didn't want to tell anyone. What's wrong with that?"

"N-Nothing."

"Okay, then." America said. "We got that straight. Now, Greece being pregnant basically means that you two…y-you know…"

"…Yeah…" Turkey replied, blushing. America slightly turned pink.

"Were you guys drunk or what? And when did this happen?" France asked, interested in this conversation.

"Uh…well…after America's party…and Greece was a bit drunk, not like crazy drunk…so yeah…Wait, why the hell am I telling ya this?!"

"Ah, no wonder I saw you two leave early!" France said, with his signature perverted smile. "Good job, taking him to his house after the party alone. And it was very risky of you to not use the rubber on your first time...if you know what I mean. Ohonhonhonhon~"

"Dude, don't go into details," America said, plugging his ears. "And how the hell do you know all this? He never even said that he didn't use a…you know…" All eyes were on France.

"Listen!" France said, having a serious tone. "Do not go thinking that I was stalking them, okay? I was just guessing! That was all! It was quite obvious that they didn't use one! Why are you all looking at me that way? Anyone could tell that they didn't use it!" Everyone started to feel irked, that most took a step away from France.

"I'm pretty sure you didn't mean to get him pregnant, right?" Switzerland said, seeming unfazed.

"W-Well…no…but, it's not all a bad thing!"

"No, it's not a bad thing at all," Germany said. "Just very…unexpected."

Poor little TRNC was on the sidelines as everyone started to talk. He was now mentally scarred at the fact that his big brother made a child with Greece. It was enough already to think about the two being all lovey-dovey, them having a child is just…it's just terrifying.

"This is not true," TRNC muttered, still trying to process this new-found information. His brother, Cyprus, noticed how he was just standing there. He called TRNC over.

"Hey, TRNC!" Cyprus said. "Why don't you come over here?" TRNC looked at his brother, then to Greece who was chatting with Egypt, China, and England. He narrowed his eyes at the sight of the Greek, and trudged his feet over.

"Isn't this great?" Cyprus said happily. "They actually get along! Well…better than we thought…but still! This is great!"

"How can you be so cheery?" TRNC snapped, still not liking the idea of Greece together with Turkey. "Why would Big Brother Turkey go out with **him**? Never mind having a child-"

"You're not still against Greece, are you?" Cyprus sighed. "Think of it as a good think. You get to be an uncle! And so do I!" TRNC looked blankly at Cyprus.

"We…do?"

"Well, yeah. Technically, we are brothers, and since Turkey is also our brother, we are related to the child, and therefore, you and I get to be uncles!" Cyprus had a sweet aura around him, proud of what he just said. TRNC just stared at him blankly, not understanding what he just heard, since Cyprus was talking fast. "I've never had nieces or nephews before, so I'm really excited."

TRNC looked up a little bit, thinking about it. It did sound nice to be an uncle…he's never been one before, so it did sound like fun…

As much as TRNC hated to admit it, he was suddenly very excited and interested. Even if it was Greece who made the child with Turkey, TRNC found it alright…Heck; it'd be fun just to spoil them for revenge on Greece for being with his dear big brother.

"…Seems like you like the idea, right?" Cyprus asked happily at his brother's soft expression. TRNC shook his head, looking away embarrassed.

"W-Well…yeah…" TRNC muttered, glaring as Cyprus chuckled at how he was acting so stubbornly cute.

"You know, this can help with your relationship with Greece, too!" TRNC ignored his brother's ideas. Just because he liked the fact that he'd have himself a niece or nephew, doesn't mean that he's going to get along with Greece or start liking him. Nope. No way was that happening.

"N-No way am I going to like Greece after this!" TRNC said, walking away and walking towards the group surrounding Greece. He isn't going there because he wanted to or anything! He just didn't want to feel lonely, that's all.

And so, the rest of the meeting was wasted, since they really resolved nothing from their constant chattering.


	5. Moving In With Greece

**A/N: Thanks alot for continuing reading! This one is really short...and so are the upcoming chapters. *Ahem* Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!**

Moving In With Greece

"So, where do I put my things?"

"Anywhere that won't take up my space. You're already taking up my precious space by living here."

"…Okay, then…" Turkey has just arrived to Greece's household. So far, they had not gotten into any arguments during the ride home. However, now that Turkey was inside the house, he was pretty sure an argument is going to brew down.

"Then, where do I sleep?" Turkey asked, as he dragged his bags up the stairs. Greece just watched him by the side lines, lying lazingly over the rail.

"I don't know. You can sleep either in the guest room, or the sofa. But, I'm pretty sure the sofa, because the mattress in the guest room accidently broke yesterday." Eyeing Greece suspiciously, Turkey peeked inside the guest room.

He can so tell that the mattress 'accidently' broke. Turkey knew that Greece had cats around him. He didn't know that Greece was able to manipulate them to do whatever he said. The thought of Greece being able to manipulate cats scared Turkey a bit, making him think that Greece would attack him with an army of cats. They were claw marks all over the mattress, leaving gigantic rip marks. The mattress didn't seem new at all, it looked extremely ancient. Still, Turkey would have preferred to sleep on the old mattress than the hard sofa.

"…Can't I sleep in your bed?" Turkey asked irritated. Greece shook his head, forming a X with his hands.

"Sorry. My bed's off limit to dogs." Greece replied calmly, smirking at the Turkey's face when he saw the mattress. He found a black cat walking through the hallway, and scooped it up.

"Let me get this straight, Feta Bread. I'm not allowed to sleep in your bed, but that stray-which can be filled with infections-, can sleep with you?"

"**He** does not have infections, nor is he a **stray**," Greece said defensively. "A nation only falls ill when there is chaos on their land." Greece started to scratch the cat lovingly. Turkey stared at the cat irritably, and Greece seemed to have noticed. Greece smirked. "Why do you ask? Are you jealous?"

"Don't go thinking I'm jealous, dumb-ass! I remember hearing somewhere that cats can affect children in a not so good way!"

"Right. That's for human children. I am a nation and so are you. Our child is not considered at human more like a…micro-nation."

"…Just like Cyprus?"

"Exactly, but they're not legally nations. They live for a very long time. Now, stop being a waste of space and do something productive," Greece said with a smile, before flaunting away, going to the ancient site that he wanted to see. Turkey just stood there for a few minutes, then grumbled a bunch of cuss words in Turkish. He put his stuff in the closet of the guest room, and went downstairs to lie down.


	6. New Wake-Up Call?

**A/N: I really have no idea why I wrote this one. This one is quite weird...**

** I'm just going to switch topics right now. Anyway, thank you guys for continuing to read this! Also, I would like to take up the offer for help with the Greek and Turkish sentences and words and their culture! If you guys can help me, then please PM me that you can, and I'll PM you back with whatever help I need ^_^!**

_Week 8-10_

New Wake-Up Call?

It's been around two weeks since Turkey had started to live with Greece. It wasn't quite the relaxing weeks Turkey had expected. He had to get used too many changes. For example, his new wake-up call; the sound of Greece experiencing the wretched morning sickness. Appetizing, isn't it?

The first time that this started, Turkey was awoken early in the morning by the sounds of footsteps running on the floor above him. He then heard the main bathroom open, and the sound of someone gagging.

Curiously (and tiredly), Turkey dragged himself up the stairs towards the bathroom. He found Greece bent over the sink, vomiting his guts out. Greece quickly turned on the tap, and washed his mouth.

"Heracles?" Sadiq said, walking up beside Greece. "Are you alright?" Greece in reply, looked at him and glared.

"Yes, I'm alright, idiot!" Greece hissed. "You know, because it's completely normal and alright to vomit at 6 in the morn-" Before he could say anything else, he bent over the sink.

After Greece was done, and after Turkey cleaned the sink, he curled up in a ball on his bed with a pillow in hand. He was squeezing the living daylights out of the pillow, and Turkey just sighed at the sight of how you looked like a child as he brought him a glass of water.

"Here," Turkey said. Greece narrowed his eyes as he took the glass and took a few gulps.

"…This is stupid," Greece muttered after a while, as he placed the glass on his nightstand. He got off the bed, and started to put on his tan jacket which laid on the edge of his bed.

"Where are you going?" Turkey asked, as he grabbed Greece's hand. Heracles glared at him in response.

"Out. Where-else?"

"You're not going anywhere." Greece continued to glare at him, and place a hand on his hip seriously. _Uh-oh…_Turkey thought, knowing that whenever Greece does that, it was not such a good idea to continue on in the conversation.

"Who are you to tell me what I can do, Sadiq?" He asked menacingly.

"It's obvious that you shouldn't go outside for a while. You're not well; it would be good if you rested and-"

"I'm completely fine."

"Yeah, you know. It's completely normal to vomit at 6 in the morning."

"It's not like I'm sick-"

"No, you're pregnant. I think we got that clear already."

"That's right. So, I'll be completely alright-" Before continuing, Greece stopped dead on his words. His skin paled quickly, and he didn't look well at all. Lashing his hand out of Turkey's grasp, he made his way to the bathroom. Turkey quickly followed him, only to find him bent over the sink again.

Letting out another sigh, Turkey walked up behind him and started to sooth him by rubbing Greece's back. _I don't think I can handle 6 months of this if he's going to behave that way…_


	7. A Slight Change Of Location

_Weeks 10-12_

A Slight Change Of Location

Sadiq sighed in relief as he felt his back hit the sofa. It was the end of another day; and Turkey was glad that he can finally sleep. Even if he had to sleep on the uncomfortable sofa, it was better than nothing. He couldn't care less anyway, especially through the way things have escalated.

Of course, Greece has to stay home. The only time he went out might be for a doctor's appointment. He would refuse to go out, and would instead annoy the hell out of Turkey. Heracles would complain, order him around, and lay around him just for the sake of irritating him. He also had these mood swings which would make Turkey smash his head against the wall. The only time Sadiq experience some sort of calmness is whenever he's out of the house, running some errands and getting things.

It was quite confusing for Turkey at first. One moment, Greece would be happy, then he'd be in a mixture of sadness and depressed, and then he'd get pissed off and return to cussing at Turkey. This is the only time that Sadiq had seen Heracles experience any other emotions other than being calm and seeming to be bored. And he was regretting ever telling Heracles to ever show any of his other emotions.

Even though they have been living together for a while now, and their relationship does not need to be hidden, Sadiq was still not allowed to sleep in the bed with Heracles. Heracles was also being a stubborn ass and refused to get another mattress for him.

_Ah well,_ the Turk thought, as he turned to one side, re-adjusting his pillow. _At least I don't need to do any work. _ He was about to close his eyes, but he then heard a light footsteps stopping at the top of the staircases.

Curiously, Sadiq leaned over to see who it was- although it was quite obvious.

"Heracles?" He said. The figure at the top of the staircase seemed to hesitate at first, but then they started to walk down the staircase slowly.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" Turkey asked as Greece arrived at the bottom of the stairs. He was fidgeting with the end of the shirt he was wearing, and looking away from Turkey. Sadiq knew that it's been a while, and that Heracles was carrying a child, but he couldn't help but be suspicious about the size of his stomach. It was round like its most like supposed to (Heracles hates that because it's good-bye to his abs), but it seems to be really big. But, what does Sadiq know about this stuff? He may as well ask the doctor if they planned of visiting her anytime soon.

"Well, yeah," Heracles muttered, still not looking at Sadiq.

"Is there something that ya need?"

"Well…no…" Heracles bit his bottom lip bashfully and he fidgeted with his fingers. He then took one hand, and tugged the bottom of Sadiq's shirt. "I was just thinking…you can… sleep with me… if you like…"

Turkey just stared at him, waiting for Heracles to say that that he was just screwing with Sadiq, to fuck off, and make him something to eat since he's just standing there being a complete waste of space. But Greece just kept looking away, blushing profoundly at what he just said.

"Alright then," Sadiq said, happy that he can finally sleep on something comfortable…even though he was used to the sofa by now. Before he can get on one of the stairs, however, he felt another small tug.

"There's two catches though," Heracles continued. "You have to sleep on the other side, and don't complain about the space. And…you have to carry me there." He leaned himself a bit against Turkey's back, and the weight he added on was quite noticeable.

Before all this happened, Sadiq found it easy to carry Heracles. Heracles is a full-on, developed adult as one would put it, and Sadiq was able to carry him with ease. But now, he wasn't so sure about that…

"I don't think I can, Pita."

"Pleeaassee?" Heracles muttered, wrapping his arms around Sadiq, trapping him. Sadiq could have easily got out of his grasp, but Greece suddenly seemed stronger than before_. Could be the pregnancy,_ Sadiq figured. He should ask someone about that later.

Now, he had nowhere to go. What should he choose? The bed or the sofa? Well, the sofa was actually quite comfy…but the sound of a bed was even more welcoming.

"…Fine," Turkey grumbled, as he picked Greece up bridal style. He was pretty sure Heracles was just joking with him, because he let out a small yelp in surprise, but he did not resist him. The weight added on was noticeable, but he was able to carry him with some kind of ease. They made their way up the stairs.

As they entered Heracles' bedroom, Sadiq laid him on the king-sized bed gently.

"There. You happy now, princess?" He asked as he made his way to the other side, slipping underneath the white covers. He stayed a fair distance away from Greece, where he wasn't touching the man, but he wasn't on the edge of the bed. He turned his face to look at the young man.

"Yeah," Heracles said. "Maybe I should make you do that every day." Before Sadiq can say anything snappy, Heracles had closed his eyes and seemed to have fallen into a deep slumber quickly. He stared at the Greek for a bit, watching him peacefully breathe in and out softly, before coming closer.

"Good night then, Hera," he whispered softly, before hesitantly placing a quick, light kiss on top of Heracles' head, and returning to his side of the bed. He turned the lights off quickly, and turned away from the Greek, staying on his side of the bed.

Heracles opened both his eyes to glance at the Turk for a moment, before letting out a small smile and closing his eyes.


	8. Movement

_Weeks 16-18; Second Trimester  
Movement_

Sadik looked down at the last paper in relief as he read the information. Nodding unconsciously to himself, he quickly signed his name at the end of the sheet, and placed it on top of the big pile of papers that sat on the coffee table.

He sighed in relief as he let himself drop back against the cushions on the sofa. It seems like more would be coming if Ankara couldn't handle it herself. Sadik rubbed the back of his shoulders tiredly, and stretched his back a bit.

Heracles was upstairs somewhere, doing whatever the hell Heracles does. Sleeping, reading, sleeping, bickering with Sadik, sleeping, eating, sleeping, etc. Actually, on that specific day, Elizabetha, Egypt, Cyprus, and much to Sadik's surprise, TRNC did too, so they might be doing something.

Sadik looked up towards the staircases when he heard footsteps making their way downstairs. Elizabetha was peering around the corner, as if making sure that Sadik was indeed there. She broke into a small smile at the sight of the Turk, and flounced towards him happily, her green dress swaying.

"Yes, Elizabetha?" Sadik asked uncomfortably at the unusually kind expression Elizabetha had on her face. "Did ya need me for something? Or is it Feta Bread that needs something and you're just his messenger? What does he want?"

Elizabetha just said the following as if she was trying to contain her excitement, "Come with me! I have to show you something!"

"Can't I come a little later?" Sadik said, still rubbing his back. "Is it really important?" Elizabetha's smile soon turned into a menacing smirk, and she forcefully took Sadik's arm, using her generally concealed monstrous strength to force him up.

"Yes it is!" Elizabetha replied as he dragged him up the stairs. "It is actually very important, and you have to come now!" Sadik simply groaned in response as he entered his and Heracles' bedroom.

Heracles was sitting on the bed, with Cypress sitting beside him and Gupta on his other side, looking quite interested. Cypress' hand was on Greece's over-sized stomach that he was, as if expecting something to happen (Sadik still has his suspicions on Heracles' stomach, because there was no way that one child could be that big). TRNC was just standing and leaning against the wall nearest there, and tried to keep a scowl on his face, but he too looked equally interested.

"Oh my goodness!" Cypress exclaimed, looking at both Heracles and Gupta. "I felt it! It was like a small kick or something, but I felt it."

"Come here!" Elizabetha said excitingly, got hold of Sadik's hand. He quickly took his hand out of her grasp when he saw her trying to force it on Heracles' stomach.

"Whoa there!" Sadik said, and then looked at her questioningly. If he remembers correctly, touching Greece was a big no-no and the consequences could be severe if he didn't have Heracles' permission first. "What the hell are you trying to make me do?"

"Sadik," Heracles said calmly, drawing Sadik's attention on him. "Come closer." Sadik looked Heracles unsurely, not knowing what will happen next, but he walked up to Greece. Heracles held Sadik's hand in his, and gently placed it on his round stomach.

"Wait, Feta Bread, what are you-"

"_Shh_. Just wait," Heracles said, with a small gleam in his eyes as he held on to his hand and a mysterious smile. They waited for a moment, before a sudden small jolt made contact with Sadik's hand. Sadik's eyes went completely wide, and he just stared at his stomach in disbelief. Gupta, Cypress and Elizabetha exchanged an amused look and chuckled at Turkey's expression.

"W-Wait," Sadik said, hand still. "Was that…?"

"Yep," Heracles said happily to him, a smile spreading across his face in a knowing way. Sadik couldn't help but chuckle idiotically, and smile.

"But, why'd they stop?"

"I don't know. Maybe you should try talking to them," Heracles replied softly, noticing how fascinated he was too. Sadiq sat beside him (Cypress stood up and was standing beside TRNC), and leaned a bit forward.

"Um, okay, then," Sadiq said, not knowing what to say, clearing his throat a bit. "Um, hello in there…?" Almost immediately, he felt movement and a sudden kick.

"Oh my…" Sadiq couldn't finish his sentence, because he felt more movement and another jolt, but this time twice. "Whoa! That was a strong kick!"

Heracles just watched him happily as he continued to feel around, and more movement was going on.

"I guess they recognised their father right away," Greece said, looking a bit like he received another mighty blow. "I guess they'll be a fighter or something."

"Yeah, they got my strength, it seems." Sadiq said happily.

"_Pfft_, no. Obviously mine," Heracles retorted, and Sadik raised an eyebrow at him.

"What strength do you have?" TRNC muttered, and was quickly elbowed by Cypress, who was smiling contently at this moment until his brother had to ruin it. Luckily, neither of them heard him say that comment.

"There's more than one in there," Gupta suddenly said, still looking at Heracles' stomach. The duo looked at him curiously.

"That's what I'm thinking too," Elizabetha agreed, as she leaned forward, clasping her hands together.

"How can you tell?" Sadik asked Gupta, who just shrugged.

"It just seems like there's more than one, right Elizabetha"

"Yeah. And I can just tell. Plus, I felt more than one in there," Elizabetha said, glancing at TRNC and Cypress. "Or is it just me?"

"Don't look at me, I can't tell. All I felt was a kick," TRNC confessed, looking away.

"Neither did I, but it is possible," Cypress said, but not really surprised.

"What if it was two?" Elizabetha asked.

"What if it was three?" Cypress added. "That stomach looks too big to be only one…or two…"

"I think one would be enough for us," Heracles said, getting up to make his way out the door.

The rest of the time, they spent downstairs. They were just conversing about random things, while Sadik had to fetch them some coffee or tea (at Heracles' calm orders). When Elizabetha, Cypress, TRNC, and Gupta left, it was just Heracles and Sadik.

Heracles was curled up on the couch with a book in hand, leafing through the pages in full-on concentration at the detailed sentences. Sadik glanced at him every now and then, trying to concentrate on finishing his coffee, but he couldn't help but want to ask Heracles something.

Greece finally caught him glancing at him, and sat up straight curiously. "Sadik? Is something wrong?" Sadik glanced away embarrassingly, fidgeting with his hands.

"Well, er, ya see Feta Bread…Can I, maybe, you know, if you don't mind…" He didn't finish his sentence. And he didn't need to, because Heracles understood.

"I don't mind," Heracles said patting his lap in a childish way, but welcoming, which took Sadik by surprise at first. He lay his head on top of his lap, and pressed his head and hand on his stomach, listening and feeling the movement inside.

Heracles couldn't help but giggle a bit at how Sadik looked so fascinated. Sadik looked at him enquiringly.

"What?" He asked, lightly tugging on those few strands of hair that fall on either side of Heracles' face that cupped his face.

"Oh, nothing," Heracles replied softly, stroking some of Sadik's dark brown locks and lightly flicked the top of his nose. "It's just…your face is just completely amazed at this."

"Well, yeah. That's because there's a child growing inside you and it's basically mine."

"Actually, it's also basically mine, too." There was a slight pause, before Greece continued. "They're _ours_," There was a little spark that went inside of Sadik when Heracles 'ours'. Something he had never heard Heracles say before so loosely and lovingly. And he liked how it sounded, too.

"Yeah," Sadik whispered softly. "Ours."


	9. Names

**__****A/N:It's been a month or so since I last updated this story, and I'm sorry for posting these up so late! I don't actually have an excuse for my tardiness, so I'll just go straight ahead with this chapter. Thank you for reading, following, favouriting and reviewing this fiction!**

_Weeks 18-20_

_Names_

The two were lying on the couch one afternoon. Sadik was reading something in the newspaper (he needed to know what's going on with the economy and all those boring things), whereas Heracles was laying on his back, his body taking up most of the couch's length and his legs on top of Sadik's lap, playing with a black and white cat he picked up along the way. He was making the cat dance random movements, like the ballet steps he saw Estonia, Latvia, and Lithuania were forced to do. However, the silence was, surprisingly, annoying him a bit. Usually he'd love this sort of silence, and would love to sleep, but now he felt like conversing a bit (see what being pregnant can do to one's behaviour?).

"Hey, dumb-ass," Heracles said suddenly, knowing full-well this is the only way to get Sadik's attention. And it did, including an irritated look.

"What is it now, Heracles," Sadik asked with a bit of an edge in his tone, his glare returning to the paper he held. _Well, somebody must have read some bad news_, Heracles thought, before proceeding to speak.

"You mad 'bout something?"

"…No, I'm not mad. I'm just annoyed at all this crap in the world," Sadik muttered under his breath.

"Why don't you try keeping your mind off recent events for a while? It looks like you've been stressed out for a while."

"Since when did you care about me, Hera?"

"Well, sorry for being the loving boyfriend that I am and caring for you," Heracles said with a huff, looking away as he let go of the cat and crossed his arms childishly. He could see from the corner of his eye how a small smirk was growing on Sadik's face. Heracles sat up, gently placing his cat down on the floor as he crossed his legs. "Talk to me."

"I thought you didn't like talking much, especially to me." Sadik replied. "Usually it's only when you want to prove me wrong about something. Why don't you take a nap like you always do?"

"Hmm…I don't feel like it," Heracles said as he lay his head on top of Sadik's lap, a hand placed gently on his stomach.

"Well, this is a surprise," Sadiq muttered, as he placed a hand over Heracles', the other putting the newspaper on top of the table. He started to gently push Heracles' bangs away from his eyes.

"…Hey, stupid-head?" Heracles said after a while, to break the silence.

"Yes, Feta Bread?"

"Do you think the child's going to be a boy or girl?"

"…I don't know. A boy, I guess. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I just wanted to know what was in that empty head of yours."

"Geez, thank you for thinking about me, Heracles." Heracles just smiled up at him.

"You're welcome." Another silence ensued. Heracles started to think a bit more about what to talk about. A thought suddenly occurred. Even though it's been a while, they haven't decided what to name their child. They still had time, but hey, who said it was ever too early? It may take them a while to actually agree on one name. They might even bicker over such a simple thing. "Actually, I was starting to wonder what to name our kid."

"Name?" Sadik asked curiously. Heracles rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, a name. We obviously have to name the child."

"Yeah, I know that. But I haven't actually thought of any."

"You haven't?" Heracles asked, a bit surprised. "Well, I have thought of a few."

"Oh? And what are they?" Sadik asked, as Heracles lifted himself up to sit on the other side of the couch. He once again placed his legs on top of Sadik's lap, and laid his back against the pillow. He raised three of his fingers, to signify that he had three names.

"I have three, but their all girl names."

"What, no boy names?"

"No. I haven't thought up of a good male's name. But, if you want, you can name the child if they were to be a boy."

"Hm…Sounds good enough to me."

"But I have to agree on the name, too."

"What about for the girl name? Don't I get to agree or disagree?"

"No. You have no say in the matter," Heracles responded bluntly, and continued before Sadik could say anything against him. "Here are the three names: Artemis, Hestia, and Helen."

"Okay," Sadik said unsurely. "How'd you come up with those?"

"Oh. Artemis and Hestia are goddesses from the mythology I must have told you about. Artemis is the goddess of hunting, and Hestia is the goddess of heart and warmth. Helen I got from that story about the Trojan War. You know, she's basically the reason why Greece attacked Trojan."

"Er, I think I prefer the names Artemis and Hestia better than Helen."

"Hey, at least we agree on something. I just need to choose which one I prefer."

"Okay then…How does the name 'Ali' sound like?"

"What does it mean?"

"Noble. Excellent," Sadik said slowly, looking over to Heracles to see what he thinks about it. "I can think of other names too, you know."

"No, actually, 'Ali' sounds like a decent name," Heracles replied, thinking a bit over it.

"Now, this is a surprise," Sadik replied. "Hera, actually liking something I said? I need to record this."

"I just said it was decent, but you can think of others if you want."

"Mm-hmm…" He muttered, returning his view back to the newspaper in hand. Heracles continued to play with the cat again, until sudden random cravings and ideas came to his head.

Heracles didn't hesitate to kick Sadik in the stomach to get his attention once more.

"W-What was that for?!" Sadik asked loudly at Heracles' kick, who only looked at him with an innocent look.

"I'm hungry. Go into the kitchen and make me something to eat," Heracles bluntly replied, as he continued to play with the cat. With a sigh, Sadik pulled himself off the couch.

"What do you want?" Heracles thought for a while, before replying,

"I want chocolate, but at the same times, tomatoes and lettuce. But, then, ketchup and ice cream sounds nice, too…" There was a slight pause, before Sadik can think of something much more normal to make for him.

"A sandwich it is," he mumbled to himself, as he dragged himself into the kitchen.


	10. Not one, but

_Week 21_

_Not one, but…_

"Hello, Mr. Karpusi! I was the one that was requested by your doctor to do the ultrasound on you. I am Elissa Demetriou. Um, may I ask, who you are, sir…?"

"I'm his…boyfriend. And…father to the child."

"Ah! Understandable. Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were Mr. Adnan."

"It's fine."

"Alright! Let me just do some preparation and we'll see if we can see the child." After a few minutes, Heracles laid on the bed, with the ultrasound screen and equipment on one side of him, and Sadik sitting next to him. The doctor was a cheerful woman who was quite kind and asks all these questions. To the duo, she reminded them of Elizabetha a bit, but she was easier to talk to.

"Is this your first time getting pregnant?" Ms. Demetriou asked as she put the gel on his stomach and started to move a paddle device over it, spreading it across.

"Ah, yes, it is," Heracles replied.

"Interesting. I remember when I first got pregnant with my son. I was so confused and lost at this whole pregnancy thing, and what happens during that time, since it was my first time ever."

"How many children do you have?"

"I had two more after my first one. Two other girls."

"What?" Heracles asked, a bit surprised.

"Yeah, I know," the woman said with a chuckle. "I somehow was able to slim back into my original figure. I guess it depends on your body type, and how many you have. I always think it's miraculous for me to remain in this shape."

Sadik could tell that her words have given Heracles hope that he would be able to lose all the body fat he has received thanks to the pregnancy and somehow get his muscular shape back.

"Hm…I know it's weird of me to say, but I'm pretty sure there is more than one in there," the doctor said with a kind smile.

"That's what everyone has been telling us," Heracles replied with a soft laugh. "I guess my stomach is bigger then it's supposed to be."

"I always wanted to have twins. I don't know why, but just the thought was cute." She said as she looked at the screen, and continued to move it around.

"Ah! There it is!" She said, and the duo looked at the screen. There was an image that seemed to be the shape of a child, but it was still developing. Still, they were quite fascinated by it.

"See, this is the head, the body, arms and legs…you see their hands too….…Huh? …Hm…" Ms. Demetriou muttered suspiciously, looking at the screen. Sadik looked at her questioningly.

"Is something wrong?" Sadik asked.

"Just…the heartbeat is all over the place, and some things don't seem to match up. Or…Hold on." She moved the paddle around, and the picture on the screen changed a bit by bit. Sadik took in a sharp breath, as he shifted a bit uncomfortably.

"I see…" she said surprised after a minute, but a small smile grew on her face. The couple looked at her inquiringly. She continued to look at the images, and she finally faced them.

"Please, don't worry. Nothing is wrong with the children or anything, they're in perfect health," She said kindly when she saw there uncomfortable expression. "I wonder…how many were you expecting to begin with?"

"Uh, well one, but-wait…children?" Heracles replied, still looking at her confused. The doctor nodded, still with a smile. Sadik's eyes widened, but he had expected it. Well, now his suspicions are cleared. But it still surprised him.

"Are we having…twins?" Sadik asked, although he was sure he knew the answer. The doctor just let out a small chuckle.

"Ah, well…" Ms. Demetriou started, looking back at the screen and then back at them. "There's one more to add on to the other two, so I can at least say you'll be having…triplets!" Now this Sadik had not expected.

"Surprised?" She asked, noticing their look.

"U-Uh, yes, we are. I'd expect at least two, but not three," Heracles said truthfully, but he was smiling at the news. "Um, is it alright if we were to know the gender?"

"Oh? Well, of course! Hold on one second, please." As she checked, Heracles glanced at Sadik, who was looking at his stomach with wide eyes.

"Okay, so I can say for sure that one of them would a boy. The other two could be a girl, but there is a possibility that they could be boys."

"Ah, I see." Heracles replied with a nod. "Thank you, doctor."

"No problem. You must be excited right now. It's rare to see people with triplets, but it's not impossible."

They spent a few more minutes in the office, before they left to go home. Sadik was unusually quiet during the time there. When they entered their house, Heracles confronted him.

"Okay, what's up?"

"What?" Sadik asked, looking at his lover confusingly at how he seemed so serious as he took off his shoes.

"You were so quiet right after the doctor told us that we were having triplets," Heracles said bluntly, before his expression softened. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong! I'm just a bit surprised…and…uh…"

"And?"

"Well…one kid is one issue, but _three, _Feta Bread?"

"…You don't like it?" Heracles said worriedly. Is his fear really going to come true now? Is Sadik really going to ditch him after this news?

"I do, I do! It's just that…you know, what if I'm not that good of a father to handle them?" Sadik replied, obviously embarrassed for thinking that way, and he did not look directly at him.

"This again?" Heracles sighed, lying back on the wall.

"There's a difference between you guys and a newborn child…three of them, to be exact."

"Don't worry too much about it, Sadik," Heracles simply said, and started to walk towards the staircase. He felt really tired after that trip and his legs felt like they were going to give in. Maybe he should just take a short nap.

He was about to go up one step, but suddenly his leg gave out, and he tripped. Heracles almost fell, but he felt someone from behind suddenly hold on to him, helping him keep his balance. As a sudden instinct, he held on to the person's shirt, just in case he still fell.

"Careful there," Sadik said, helping Heracles stay on his feet. "Remember, you're carrying my children, and if you fall, they'll get hurt."

"Oh? What about me?" Heracles asked, tugging at his shirt. "You don't care if _I_ get hurt?"

"No, you can fall and hurt yourself for all I care. Just, do it after you give birth, so you can only hurt yourself and not my kids."

"You're such an ass!" Heracles punched his shoulder, before bringing up his other arm that hung by his side up to Sadik's shoulders, along with his other arm. They stood there like that for a moment, bright teal eyes staring into gold-amber one. Heracles then glanced downwards, a bit embarrassed at how long they looked at one another. Sadik, however, couldn't help but take advantage of the situation, and closed his eyes as he leaned over with his torso to exchange a light, long kiss. Heracles didn't resist his touch, and just pushed back gently, closing his eyes. It's been a long time since they had done that. It was nice and sweet, and oh how much Heracles missed those lips.

"**_... Se misó. _**(…I hate you)," Heracles said calmly, after they broke the small exchange. Although, the way his eyes looked at him so lovingly he had said the opposite.

"**_Ben de seni seviyorum. _**(I love you too)," Sadik replied with a sly grin, before leaning in for another kiss, but was stopped when he felt something hit against him, like it was a kick, from the younger ones stomach.

"What, it isn't enough to stay between us?" Sadik asked, either telling that to Heracles or to the children.

"They're telling you to stay away," Heracles joked, a small smile on his lips. He then let out a small sigh of admiration and said softly, "You know, you shouldn't worry about being a good father. I think that you'd be perfect

"Well, that must mean something if _you're_ saying it."

"Yeah, it does. You'll never hear me say that again." There was once again a slight pause between the two. It was quite a loving silence, until Heracles broke it,

"So…Are you going to give me that kiss you were about to give?"

Sadik couldn't help but chuckle at the request, before leaning in.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I didn't procrastinate on this one and make you guys wait for an update XD! I don't know if this can be considered a twist (although, maybe a surprise to some)! Heh, just the thought of how this couple is going to handle three children all at once is going to be interesting...**

** So, since I can't think of anything else, I may as well explain myself for the names (or a certain name) I chose during the last chapter! I'm going to be extremely honest guys, I kind of knew the name ****_Ali_**** is quite a popular name (*knows someone with that name*) and I guess I could have done a better job of thinking of something better XD Sorry 'bout that. (But personally, I actually like the name. It's basic, yes, but there's something about the name that I like...) **

** Okay, so I'm done my ranting. Thank you for reading, following, favouriting and reviewing this story! See ya until the next update :)**


End file.
